Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight be great S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight no words S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png|Daring Don't Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Power Ponies Twilight's face S4E07.png|Bats! Twilight's grin S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Twilight with pom-poms on her hooves S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Twilight "it's already three o'clock" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Twilight uses magic S4E13.png|Simple Ways Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight laughing S4E15.png|Twilight Time Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight worried S4E18.png|Maud Pie Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Twilight conjure up the Wonderbolts symbol S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Twilight's head in the pillow S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png|Equestria Games Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight angry S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Film Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Twilight Sparkle "Winter Is Coming!" S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight "which would be super amazing" S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Twilight "so lucky to live in this town" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight "more important than ever!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Twilight looks through the window S5E12.png|Amending Fences Twilight in a dream library S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Twilight Sparkle "I'm bored" S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Twilight watches Applejack fall S5E21.png|Scare Master Twilight sulking in the castle S5E22.png|What About Discord? Twilight's chalkboard of friendship solutions S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Twilight "welcome to opening night" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight looking at the Cutie Map worried S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 A piece of the earth gets blown away by wind S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get here sooner" EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get your messages" EG3.png Twilight "I was caught in this" EG3.png Twilight "time travel loop" EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight "honestly" EG3.png Twilight "it was the strangest thing" EG3.png Twilight "that's ever happened to me!" EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png|"Make that the second strangest." Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Twilight trying to remember the spell S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Twilight "a whole book on dragons!" S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Twilight says Trixie's name with venom S6E6.png|No Second Prances Twilight Sparkle "you're a great flyer" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Twilight Sparkle being adorkable S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight sips a drink S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Twilight trying to feed the pigs S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Twilight and Fluttershy aside-glance at Zephyr S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Twilight and Starlight using their magic S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Twilight Sparkle depressed S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Twilight makes a flatulent noise S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Twilight Sparkle "my pen pal quill set!" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight Sparkle "whatever this is" S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Twilight Sparkle excited to conduct her project S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Twilight Sparkle "the perfect ponies for the job" S6E20.png|Viva Las Pegasus Twilight Sparkle outraged S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Twilight Sparkle thinking intently S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight excited about the classroom portion S6E24.png|Top Bolt Twilight Sparkle's eye twitching S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Twilight considers where to send Starlight S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Twilight sings "now I don't have to say" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Flurry Heart riding on Twilight Sparkle's back S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Twilight Sparkle "you said no more experts" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Twilight Sparkle as music box ballerina figurine S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Twilight Sparkle reads end of Rutherford's scroll S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Big Mac racing to Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png|The Perfect Pear Twilight with a friendship journal in her face S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle levitating wooden chairs S7E15.png|Triple Threat Twilight blasts Rarity with magic again S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Twilight Sparkle closing Meadowbrook's journal S7E20.png|A Health of Information Twilight Sparkle still feeling depressed S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin Twilight Sparkle "you have been lying to her" S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Twilight sees marble roll toward her piece S7E24.png|Uncommon Bond Twilight picks up Star Swirl the Bearded's journal S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle looks determined at Stygian S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Make Up Shake Up Twilight, AJ, and Rainbow dressed for Fall Formal SS1.png Applejack startled to hear her name called SS1.png Twilight Sparkle encouraging Applejack SS1.png Applejack groaning SS1.png Applejack standing up SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story title card SS2.png CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Mane Six smile and say "za cheese!" SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Mane Six SS2.png Mane Six's reflections in Photo Finish's glasses SS2.png Rarity getting offended at Photo Finish SS2.png Mane Six taking props from Pixel Pizzaz SS2.png Mane Six posing with various photo props SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie dressed as Watson and Holmes SS2.png Photo of Twilight Watson and Sherlock Pie SS2.png Twilight Watson and Sherlock Pie at Fall Formal SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie bowing to Queen Rarity SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie look at Rarity's photo SS2.png Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie investigating SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie scolding Rainbow and AJ SS2.png Photo of butterfly Rarity and her friends SS2.png Twilight and friends impressed by Rarity SS2.png Photo of the Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Mane Six laughing together at the Fall Formal SS2.png Mane Six looking at Photo Finish SS2.png Final shot of Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight Sparkle and her friends dancing SS3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Rainbow and Scootaloo under Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack "oh, we'll top it, all right!" SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Fluttershy and Twilight watch their friends dance SS3.png Twilight Sparkle "where'd you get that?" SS3.png Pinkie Pie "in the event of an epic dance-off" SS3.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer looking up at Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight offering her hand to Sunset EGFF.png Princess Twilight helping Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Princess Twilight waiting for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Princess Twilight notices the portal shining EGFF.png Princess Twilight smiling with excitement EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer stepping out of the portal EGFF.png Sunset happy to see Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer losing her balance EGFF.png Twilight helping Sunset get her footing EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight "what's been happening?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer walking with Princess Twilight EGFF.png Twilight "beyond anything I've ever heard of" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "I just had an idea" EGFF.png Princess Twilight nervous to share her idea EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I'll do anything" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "might be able to help" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "want to see each other" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Twilight "you'll never guess who's back!" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset both looking nervous EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking a calming breath EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Twilight "I wouldn't have said it that way" EGFF.png Twilight "what Sunset means to say is" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer continues to address Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer asks for Celestia's forgiveness EGFF.png Sunset smiling at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png Luna "the toilings of this nefarious enchantment" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight smacks Sunset with her wing EGFF.png Luna raises an eyebrow at Twilight and Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just used to hearing you say" EGFF.png Luna "sounds like a place of great power" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset amused by Princess Luna EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset laughing at Luna EGFF.png Princess Celestia "in the Canterlot Library" EGFF.png Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Princess Twilight passing by Flash Sentry EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "over a million books in here" EGFF.png Princess Twilight ecstatic "I wish!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "like the back of her hoof" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes at Twilight EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset look at Celestia and Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight completely stunned EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer telling Twilight to breathe EGFF.png Celestia and Luna in front of a bookshelf EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset closing Twilight's agape mouth EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset follow princesses down passage EGFF.png Sunset and princesses at the restricted section entrance EGFF.png Sunset and princesses enter the restricted section EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Princess Twilight in complete shock and awe EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at old, secret books EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating again EGFF.png Princess Twilight "don't take this away from me!" EGFF.png Sunset turns Twilight's face toward Celestia EGFF.png Celestia next to the archives' mechanical catalog EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Sunset weirded out by Twilight's excitement EGFF.png Twilight levitates books off the archives' shelves EGFF.png Princess Twilight "can you believe" EGFF.png Twilight levitating Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png Princess Twilight "you heard me!" EGFF.png Twilight holding Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching the archives EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching more books EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight still searching archives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer yawning EGFF.png Sunset "Puddinghead tried to pass a law" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer tired of researching EGFF.png Twilight "you got to read all the fun books" EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle yawning EGFF.png Twilight "we should probably take a break" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "I found something!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight levitating a large chest EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "obviously" EGFF.png Princess Twilight revealing an ancient scroll EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "that sounds promising" EGFF.png Princess Twilight "it belonged to an evil sorceress" EGFF.png Princess Twilight pointing at ancient drawings EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "memories of me being nice" EGFF.png Drawing of Clover pursuing the sorceress EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer asking "how?" EGFF.png Twilight "he secretly wrote everything down" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer impressed by Clover's cleverness EGFF.png Sunset understands meaning behind Clover's name EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer points at drawing of portal EGFF.png Princess Twilight "hid it to keep anypony else" EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle in deep thought EGFF.png Twilight pointing at drawing of the portal EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "someone is using it" EGFF.png Sunset "make everyone hate me again" EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight baffled by the mystery EGFF.png Sunset talking with Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Twilight levitates sketch into Sunset's saddlebag EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "I'll stay here" EGFF.png Twilight resolves to continue searching EGFF.png Twilight "get your friends' memories back" EGFF.png Twilight "even if I have to reorganize" EGFF.png Twilight considering chronological order EGFF.png Twilight pointing at the catalog machine EGFF.png Princess Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "I'll figure it out" EGFF.png Sunset thanking Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Princess Celestia "possess a kind heart" EGFF.png Sunset compliments Twilight's teaching EGFF.png Princess Twilight "you were a good student" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset laughing together EGFF.png Princess Celestia looking offended at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at each other surprised EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight laughing EGFF.png Sunset "Celestia has a sense of humor?" EGFF.png Sunset "I'm not the only one who's changed" EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight laughing again EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle feeling lost EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Princess Twilight puts her face on the desk EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at the fallen box EGFF.png Princess Twilight finds Clover's hidden page EGFF.png Twilight and Celestia look at the lost page EGFF.png Princess Twilight shocked by what she reads EGFF.png Drawing of the Memory Stone's burial spot EGFF.png Princess Twilight "how to get your memories back" EGFF.png Princess Twilight remembering something EGFF.png Princess Twilight reading Clover's scroll again EGFF.png Twilight "when the sun sets by the third day" EGFF.png Twilight looking worried at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Fall Formal EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Twilight sings We Got This Together's big finish MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Princess Twilight and Spike hang a painting EGSB.png Princess Twilight Sparkle hanging a painting EGSB.png Princess Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer enter EGSB.png Sunset and Princess Twilight hugging EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what are you doing here?" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "it's a long story" EGSB.png Princess Twilight realizing something EGSB.png Princess Twilight "coming in the front door" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "where I keep the mirror" EGSB.png Princess Twilight gasps with realization EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you found another portal" EGSB.png Princess Twilight greets Sunset's friends EGSB.png Spike drops painting in the background EGSB.png Princess Twilight "good to see you both" EGSB.png Princess Twilight notices something strange EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what about the others?" EGSB.png Sunset "they're back home waiting for us" EGSB.png Ponies laughing at Spike's story EGSB.png Princess Twilight laughs at Spike's story EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you have to try" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "it takes twenty minutes" EGSB.png Twilight tells stories of Mane Six's adventures EGSB.png Princess Twilight "gave me some perspective" EGSB.png Princess Twilight flattered by Sci-Twi's words EGSB.png Princess Twilight "we're not superheroes" EGSB.png Princess Twilight telling another story EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports something in EGSB.png Twilight presents the Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Princess Twilight talks about the Storm King EGSB.png Princess Twilight unraveling the staff EGSB.png The Staff of Sacanas unveiled EGSB.png Sunset and Sci-Twi in awe of the staff EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you've seen this before?" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "the magic glow was just" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "when you saw the thing" EGSB.png Princess Twilight holding up staff cloth EGSB.png Princess Twilight "thunder or lightning" EGSB.png Princess Twilight grinning nervously EGSB.png Sunset "there was definitely thunder" EGSB.png Sci-Twi "affirmative on the thunder" EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports staff away EGSB.png Princess Twilight flies to other side of table EGSB.png Princess Twilight "destroyed the Storm King" EGSB.png Twilight "we didn't capture all his magic" EGSB.png Twilight "found its way into your world" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "a giant, magic storm" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "threatening your friends" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "nopony freak out!" EGSB.png Princess Twilight with a twitching eye EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer worried about her friends EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi "we have to go back!" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash itching to be a hero EGSB.png Rainbow declaring "it's hero time!" EGSB.png Twilight and Spike still hanging painting EGSB.png Spike groaning in defeat EGSB.png Twilight sees a brand new arrival EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wide view of Princess Twilight's throne room EGSBP.png Twilight writing a reply to Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Twilight looking at an artifact scroll EGSBP.png Season eight :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle "follows these rules" S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Twilight thanking Rarity for the gesture S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie haunted by vision of Twilight S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Twilight Sparkle writing a curriculum S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Twilight shows Silverstream's slip to Sky Beak S8E6.png|Surf and/or Turf Twilight Sparkle screaming in frustration S8E7.png|Horse Play Twilight unamused by Spike's bragging S8E8.png|The Parent Map Twilight announcing the Teacher of the Month S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Twilight firing magic at the roc S8E11.png|Molt Down Twilight presents Cozy Glow's test paper S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Clone of Twilight Sparkle is born S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Twilight levitating the Amulet of Aurora S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Twilight Sparkle levitating cleaning supplies S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Twilight "assuming I'm not recognized" S8E16.png|Friendship University Twilight Sparkle looking very distressed S8E17.png|The End in Friend Twilight Sparkle reading a spell book S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Twilight "nothing better than a bond" S8E19.png|Road to Friendship Twilight Sparkle with Washouts poster S8E20.png|The Washouts Twilight "third hit novel by former villain" S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Twilight "it has a mind of its own" S8E22.png|What Lies Beneath Twilight Sparkle "beasts of pure fire" S8E23.png|Sounds of Silence Twilight saddened by Spike's remark S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Twilight Sparkle's magic fizzles out S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Twilight accepting a lot of magic S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Twilight good idea derp MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Twilight "what does any of this have to do" BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Season nine :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight breathes into a paper bag again S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight feebly tries to reassemble Elements S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight "as long as you get permission" S9E3.png|Uprooted Twilight "that's what we're up against" S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Twilight holding her copy of Perfection S9E5.png|The Point of No Return Twilight Sparkle "get your pony pal" S9E7.png|She's All Yak Twilight Sparkle looking surprised S9E9.png|Sweet and Smoky Crowd of the Crusaders' Ponyville friends S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Twilight Sparkle with confident grin S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed S9E14.png|The Last Laugh Twilight Sparkle "coach the cheer squad!" S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Twilight looks at her team's score of ten S9E16.png|A Trivial Pursuit Twilight "look towards Equestria's future" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Twilight "you nearly bought every tart" S9E18.png|She Talks to Angel Twilight Sparkle "Spike isn't here" S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Twilight elaborately folding a napkin S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Twilight Sparkle "Star Swirl won't mind" S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Twilight tearfully gathering her magic S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle with bright glowing eyes S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Princess Twilight flying over a white screen S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Interior view of Ponyville Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight and Rarity at the Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight "I'll have my usual mane style" MLPS1.png Aloe removes Twilight's mane towel MLPS1.png Rarity coughing under her breath MLPS1.png Twilight "do you need some water?" MLPS1.png Rarity "I'm fine, darling" MLPS1.png Rarity "try something different for once" MLPS1.png Rarity styling Twilight Sparkle's mane MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle with a fancy updo MLPS1.png Twilight "not sure I want my mane" MLPS1.png Twilight "I'll just have the same as always" MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle "I know what I like" MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle levitating a magazine MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle "trying a new style" MLPS1.png Rarity "I need something spectacular!" MLPS1.png Rarity leaps off of the spa chair MLPS1.png Rarity's mane swept in the wind MLPS1.png Twilight "only ones with manes like that" MLPS1.png Rarity "not for long!" MLPS1.png Twilight impressed by Rarity's accomplishment MLPS1.png Twilight "what's the secret to the spell?" MLPS1.png Rarity "actually, there was no spell" MLPS1.png Rarity "all it takes is..." MLPS1.png Rarity's mane temporarily stops moving MLPS1.png Rarity loudly clearing her throat MLPS1.png Rarity's mane starts moving again MLPS1.png Rarity "...a big fan!" MLPS1.png Spike blowing on Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Rarity "thank you, Spikey-Wikey" MLPS1.png Rarity "we've got things to do" MLPS1.png Rarity "ponies who need to see me!" MLPS1.png Rarity and Spike leave the boutique MLPS1.png Twilight watches Rarity leave the boutique MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle rolling her eyes MLPS1.png Ail-icorn Twilight Sparkle wiping her nose MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle with flaring allergies MLPS2.png Spike puts thermometer in Twilight's mouth MLPS2.png Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Spike holding a poultice MLPS2.png Spike holding poultice made of soup MLPS2.png Spike "but nothing's helping Twilight" MLPS2.png Twilight spits out the thermometer MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "I told you, Spike" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle lying sick in bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezing magic MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "in my horn" MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Twilight coughs magic on Fluttershy MLPS2.png Fluttershy vanishes into thin air MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Spike takes cover under Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze again MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezes more magic MLPS2.png Applejack starts floating in midair MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle watches Applejack fly MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's face MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry, Applejack" MLPS2.png Applejack's lasso wraps around Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash pulls on Applejack's lasso MLPS2.png Twilight about to sneeze yet again MLPS2.png Twilight sneezes magic on Rainbow Dash MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes jackhammer sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes slide whistle sound MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes chicken sounds MLPS2.png Fluttershy "not even I speak sound effect" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle chugs Zecora's cure MLPS2.png Twilight finishes drinking Zecora's cure MLPS2.png Swelling goes down in Twilight's horn MLPS2.png Twilight's swollen horn is back to normal MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle is completely cured MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle happy "it worked!" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Spike left alone with Baby Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Starlight the Hypnotist Twilight at Starlight's office door MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle having second thoughts MLPS4.png Twilight starts to leave just as door opens MLPS4.png Starlight greeting Twilight at her door MLPS4.png Twilight nervously grinning at the door MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle stuttering as she enters MLPS4.png Twilight acting awkward at the door MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle face-hoofs MLPS4.png Twilight "am I interrupting something?" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll come back later" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle starts to leave again MLPS4.png Starlight beckons Twilight to stay MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer "fixing Pinkie Pie's kite" MLPS4.png Twilight nervously walks around Starlight's office MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer "is everything okay?" MLPS4.png Twilight stunned by Starlight's question MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle laughing awkwardly MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle looking uncomfortable MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "since you asked" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "a little tiny something" MLPS4.png Starlight "you've come to the right counselor" MLPS4.png Starlight and Twilight sit across from each other MLPS4.png Twilight sitting on Starlight's office couch MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle feeling embarrassed MLPS4.png Starlight encouraging Twilight to speak MLPS4.png Twilight trying to find the right words MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm terrified of..." MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle starting to look afraid MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle starting to freak out MLPS4.png Twilight and students in the school hallway MLPS4.png Twilight approaching school bulletin board MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle looking over at Yona MLPS4.png Twilight goes wide-eyed with fright MLPS4.png Yona with a ladybug on her nose MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle freaking out at Yona MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle zooms away from Yona MLPS4.png Twilight having lunch with Gallus and Smolder MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle eating lunch MLPS4.png Twilight notices a ladybug on the table MLPS4.png Twilight goes wide-eyed while eating MLPS4.png Twilight freaks out at the lunch table MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle trembling in the rafters MLPS4.png Twilight giving a book to Silverstream MLPS4.png Silverstream looks grateful at Twilight MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle smiling at Silverstream MLPS4.png Twilight notices ladybug on the book MLPS4.png Twilight stares at ladybug with fright MLPS4.png Twilight falls over during her freakout MLPS4.png Twilight freaking out at Silverstream MLPS4.png Twilight stumbles over library balcony MLPS4.png Twilight flies away from Silverstream MLPS4.png Starlight surprised at Twilight's phobia MLPS4.png Starlight "beetle things with black spots?" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "when I was a filly" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "got into our house" MLPS4.png Twilight "Shining Armor told me" MLPS4.png Twilight stretches her eye sockets MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "wherever you go!" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "so creepy!" MLPS4.png Twilight cowering inside her wings MLPS4.png Twilight "ever since Fluttershy assigned" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "they're everywhere!" MLPS4.png Starlight showing a book to Twilight MLPS4.png Magical Hypnosis for Phobias book MLPS4.png Starlight "I've been studying the techniques" MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer suggests hypnosis MLPS4.png Twilight looks uncertain at hypnosis book MLPS4.png Twilight agrees to undergo hypnosis MLPS4.png Twilight looking at the swinging star MLPS4.png Twilight stares at the swinging star MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle's eyes start to droop MLPS4.png Twilight getting sleepier and sleepier MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle dozes off to sleep MLPS4.png Starlight Glimmer hypnotizing Twilight MLPS4.png Pinkie Pie bursts into Starlight's office MLPS4.png Twilight receives Pinkie's hypnotic suggestion MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle starts to wake up MLPS4.png Twilight looks groggily around the office MLPS4.png Starlight face-hoofs; Twilight looks dizzy MLPS4.png Twilight, Starlight, and Pinkie flying kites MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle committing kite torture MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle taunting her kite MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "got clouds in your eyes" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle laughing maniacally MLPS4.png IDW comics Merchandise Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle talking toy. Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Princess Twilight Sparkle and Changeling figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Princess Twilight Sparkle vs. Changeling packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Seapony figure.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Twilight Sparkle Friendship Duet figure.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle & Spike Friendship Duet packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Twilight Sparkle figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg 4DE Twilight Sparkle plush.jpg|4th Dimension Entertainment Twilight plush 4DE Twilight Sparkle Alicorn plush.jpg|4th Dimension Entertainment Princess Twilight plush Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png|''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' coloring page (for part of colored, see here) My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle.jpg|My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle, revealed at the 2017 Toy Fair. This is most likely the biggest and most complex toy ever made for the franchise with a retail price of $129.99 USD. Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight negative Expressions Sketches.png Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle (Based on G1 Twilight) Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her saddle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded Nightmare Night costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based on (Twilight Twinkle) Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png|Twilight's Profile Image on HubNetwork.com Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Princess Twilight Sparkle Hasbro.com profile.png|From Hasbro Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|The voice actress behind the pony...or in the case of this photo, in front of the pony. Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Promotional Facebook puzzle 3 S3E13.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle promo image.png Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png|Power Ponies! Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png|What is going on?? /:( Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png|huuh? Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Princess Twilight Sparkle Photo.jpg USA Today promo S4E25.png Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg|Why was this image added here before so many other IDW comics images? MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle mobile wallpaper.jpg School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Season 3 Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Twilight writing potential friendship lessons S6E1.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Twilight excited about the classroom portion S6E24.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Twilight Sparkle as music box ballerina figurine S7E10.png|Season 7 Twilight sings We Got This Together's big finish MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Twilight Sparkle "follows these rules" S8E1.png|Season 8 Episodes 1-13 Twilight "it has a mind of its own" S8E22.png|Season 8 Episodes 14-26 Twilight good idea derp MLPBGE.png|''Best Gift Ever'' Twilight holding her copy of Perfection S9E5.png|Season 9 Episodes 1-13 Twilight Sparkle with bright glowing eyes S9E25.png|Season 9 Episodes 14-26 Comic issue 1 cover A.png|IDW comics ru:Сумеречная_Искорка/Галерея